Zoey
Zoey is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 3 days before arriving to Vertia. Appearance As a human Zoey as a human stands about 4'9 tall, with cream colored skin. She has rather long purple hair that she likes to keep straight and not really doing anything with it. She has two mischievous green eyes that only glisten when she is about to con someone. Zoey is also slender for her age and can get through narrow gaps most others can't. Original clothes She wears a cream colored t-shirt with purple jeans, that somewhat cover her cream colored shoes. She also wears purple finger-less gloves that came as a result of her outfit. As a Pokémon In her Purrloin form, Zoey stands about 1'04" tall. Her tail is shorter then most Purrloins, but has longer fur which makes her shed like crazy. Backstory Zoey was born to a family of con people in the Orre Region but they made her believe she was some rich person who can get anything they want. For the first fourteen years of her life, Zoey was on top of the world, being a bully and a snob to other people. But she couldn't shake that feeling like that wasn't her. So one day she asked her parents the truth. Needless to say, when they told her, Zoey wasn't really surprised. She knew her older siblings loved to con people, but she didn't think anything of it before. The following year, she started going with her parents to con valuable stuff from others to satisfy their own needs. It took her a few months how to actually learn properly, but she started slowly, before finally becoming more and more good at conning. Three years after the fact, Zoey's entire family was caught but her. In a panic, Zoey ran off leaving the only life she knew behind. She spent an entire year being looked down upon and abused by other people, and finally she got tired of that life. She wanted to change her fate. She then heard a voice in her head that offered her a way out. It promised that anything in exchange for a fight. Her wish was 'I don't want to have been born in Orre". After that, she woke up in a strange place forgetting her past in the process. After three days of struggling of turning into a Purrloin, Zoey finally managed to get her Purrloin form under control. She then ran into a random trainer and noticed he had an empty Poké Ball. She then did something she really didn't know why, she traded him a random potion she had found for his empty Poké Ball. A few minutes after that, she found a Litleo and threw the Poké Ball at it, capturing him. Personality Zoey acts all innocent and naive, but she is actually clever and sneaky. When she sees a rather easy target, she goes up to them, act all sweet, then tries to con people out of their valuables for useless stuff. Team Tama Tama is a male Pyroar who seems to be highly distracted. It is unknown what he was doing before he was caught by Zoey, but seems to be very young and doesn't understand to keep his mouth shut. He thinks it's awesome Zoey can shift into a Purrloin and keeps blabbing about it to strangers. He has a Jolly nature, the ability Rivalry, and the moves Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Ember, and Yawn. Globbers Globbers is a male shiny Duosion. He has an Impish nature, the ability Overcoat, and the moves Recover, Psychic, Endeavor, and Reflect. Trivia *So far, Zoey is the only one who originates from the Orre Region, but it is unclear whether or not she comes before or after the Cipher incidents. Category:Shifter Category:PC